


Agent SR

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Series: Agent SR and Friends [1]
Category: Hitman, Original Work
Genre: Death, Disguise, Drowning, Food Poisoning, Gun Violence, Kinda, Murder, hitman - Freeform, killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: She was just a normal girl who stayed at home and lived alone. Her life was pretty boring, that was until she heard the ring.





	1. New Mission

I was laying on my back chilling in my casual clothes, which is called a shirt dress I think. My legs were crisscrossed against the wall, kinda like I was sitting on it, and I had my favorite book over my head. It was a normal day for me, I have a pretty boring life...that is until the buzzer rings. 

I was in the middle of the most intense fight scene when I was scared out of it by a high pitched ring. I groan and set in my bookmark before untangling myself from my cozy nest and crawling to my pillow at the head of the bed. I haphazardly feel around under the pillow till I find that damned earpiece. With a grunt I sit up and place the tech in my ear, pressing the button with a huff.

"Talk to me."

My voice had a hint of annoyance, probably from being forced to stop my chill time.

"Agent SR? This is Jonathan."

I sigh.

"I know, you're the only one who can call me here."

I heard a soft chuckle that I know he's trying to hide for his professionalism.

"It's simply protocol Agent SR. I digress, your service is required."

I let out a howl of anguish.

"Come on Jon! I'm in the middle of an amazing book! Can't you have another agent do it?"

I hear a huff of frustration, I almost feel bad that he has to deal with me.

"Unfortunately for you no, the agency requested you by name. I also think you will want to take this mission, the target is a famous man in need of some karma."

That had me up and throwing on something a bit more presentable, though I was going to change anyway so it wasn't to fancy. If there's one thing I hate it's when famous people get out of trouble with their fame. I had to take the job.

"I'm on my way, is the car out front?"

I heard more quite chuckling.

"Glad that got you on board, yes the car is out front, good luck on your mission."

I couldn't help but stop and smile, straightening up and looking to my earpiece.

"Thanks, you know I'll give it my all."

There was a happy little huff from the other.

"Good, you always do. Now get to headquarters."

I give him another unseen smile.

"Understood, Agent SR out."


	2. Her Eyes

With that, I disconnect and slip the earpiece out, placing it back in its hiding spot. I finish getting dressed, grabbing my bag, and start to the door before I realized what I was missing. I dash back to my room and grab my special sunglasses, placing them on swiftly. 

With my cover on I head out, grabbing my ID just in case. I make sure to arm my house before I leave, a peaceful smile gracing my lips as I see the gun barrel pull up just as I close the door.

I walk leisurely to the silver Malibu that was parked perfectly by my house. I hop in the back, setting my bag to the side, before putting on my belt. Without a word, the car begins to move, the modified car silent as we leave. 

Normally I would talk with my coworker, but only if I work with them every time. The drivers constantly change despite my request for an assigned driver. But I mean hey, I ask a lot from them, so I understand that they can't give me everything. I look out the window as the driver takes us to our destination, silent the whole time.

It felt like forever when we finally pulled up to the large office building. Without even a goodbye I get out of the car, grabbing my bag as I leave.

The car pulls off silently as I start towards the building, my boots making a soft click as I walk. I make my way to the entrance, but of course, I get stopped. Damm security.

"Excuse me ma'am, but this building is off-limits to the public."

I give a huff of frustration, I'm not in the mood to deal with this. With no words I look to the man on the right, bringing my hand to the glasses. 

I pull them down my nose so he can see my angry and threatening eyes. I force myself to keep a dead face as his eyes go wide. I really do love seeing the look of sheer terror when they find out who I am.

"Uh oh! Um, my apologies agent."

I heard a noise of confusion from behind me and I realized the other still didn't know. Sharply, I turn to look at the other guard and I couldn't stop the smirk that crept onto my face. 

It's just so funny to watch his eyes go from authoritative to absolutely shitting himself at the sight of my eyes.

"I'm sorry agent SR! Please go ahead, sincerest apologies for getting in your way."

I give a quick breath of amusement, pushing my glasses back in place, at just how bad he was stuttering. He panics to open the door, the other continuing to apologize for it. 

The left one finally got the door open and gave one last apology. I give my signature Cheshire smile, making them shake more, before strolling through the door.


	3. New Guy

I sway my hips as I walk to my room, I mean a few others use it but it's well known that I always go there. I go to open the door when another guard stops me, dammit why is this always so hard!

"I'm sorry but this is a private room. If you're new I cou-"

I cut him off by raising my hand and snapping it closed in a silence motion. At first, he's confused but that quickly turned to anger. Before he could yell at me for my rudeness I lift my head, about to slide my glasses down. At this point, I just wanted to get to Alice and Diana so I spoke too, but of course, I had to do it my style.

"Actually I'm a veteran agent, I know exactly where I am. Now could you please be a dear and open the door."

I pull the shades down and gave a little giggle as he went rigid. He sputters some words before giving up and going to open the door. I say a cheerful thank you, placing my glasses back, and entering my room. I place my bag in my compartment before going to the disguise area. When I enter I see Alice adjusting some wigs and a guy I didn't recognize. He must be new, wonder why he's in here. We don't really separate gender rooms since it helps with work. Anyway, that's for later, I turn my attention back to Alice, she was just about done.

"Guess who!"

I said in a sing-song voice causing both of then to turn and look at me. The boy looked confused and... scared? Wonder why. Alice, however, was already walking to me with her arms open.

"Shadow! Long-time no see uh?"

I chuckle and push off the wall I was leaning against, uncrossing my arms, and give her a hug.

"Hey hey hey. You know how I am."

She pulled back and laughed, I just smirked, the boy still looked fearful. Alice starts to walk towards my chair with me in tow.

"I take it they found someone that meets your requirements?"

I just shrug.

"Don't know, I haven't been told much."

She gives a hum of acknowledgment before preparing my custom rack. At this point, the boy looks like he just wants to run. I get a better look at him now that I'm closer, and have my glasses. 

He was young maybe 18-19, skinny, tall, and he looked to be trying to revert in on himself. Whether his features were his I'm not sure, finally, my curiosity got too strong.


	4. Agent SR

"Yo Alice, who's the new kid that keeps looking at me?"

I watched as he jumped and ducked his head, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh him? Well, he's one of the advisers sons and they wanted to see if he could be a hitman."

I laugh at the look of surprise on his face, I guess he thought she wouldn't tell me. Wait, so that means he won't really know me, oh this will be fun. I could tell he was upset she told me, let's play with that, shall we.

"Haha, fresh meat huh? So which one is his dad?"

I flop into the chair and spin a bit, acting as I always would, just a bit extra. I could see the look in his eye, he was sure Alice wouldn't say it.

"Oh, it's Remy, and his name is Denis'

Denis huh? I can work with that.

"Well Dee Dee, welcome! Don't die."

I could see he was mad at the clear violation of his privacy. And he was going to share it, perfect.

"Ok! What the fuck is this! First off, that is so not how an agent of any caliber should act! You are not permitted to give my information to unauthorized people! And why the hell are you wearing sunglasses inside!!!"

He was breathing heavy and I could tell he was mad. I could only smirk, the plan had worked.

"Well, top agents wear them sooooooo."

I hope he corrects me.

"Ya, they do, and you're not a hire up bitch! The only agent that's allowed to wear them is Agent SR. now take them off and act like a proper agent!"

There it is. I let out a low, deep chuckle that ended in an airy sigh.

"Your right, she does,"

His confusion, and slight fear, was evident.

"And she would appreciate it,"

I lift up my arm and slowly grip my glasses, sliding them off with my eyes still closed.

"If you didn't call her a bitch."

As I say this I open my eyes and look directly at him, allowing my pure black irises to lock with his pale brown ones. I watch with a smirk as the color drained from his face and a look of petrifying fear consumed his features. Before he could say anything a voice overhead began to speak.

"Agent SR, I see you're here now"


	5. Your Mission

I smile at the ceiling, happy to hear Diana's voice.

"Yep! Sorry, it took me so long."

The boy looked utterly mortified, but he remained silent.

"It's quite alright agent. Now Alice, please get SR into some casual yet sporty clothes."

The boy was back in his seat and I got a new victim in mind.

"Diana, would you give me a debrief in the meantime. The only thing I've been told was he is famous."

My voice was smooth and steady, my eyes now cold as I asked for my information.

"Of course agent, your destination is the Himmapan Luxury Hotel Resort on the Chao Phraya River, just outside of Bangkok. Your main target is Jordan Cross, the lead singer of The Class; a renowned indie rock outfit recording there highly anticipated sophomore album. But this millennial poster boy harbors a dark secret."

I honestly love how she talks, she acts like this is a movie, it's awesome.

"One year ago, promising actress Hannah Highmoore, fell to her death from Cross' penthouse loft in Dumbo, New York. According to the police, Ms.Highmoores' was a tragic accident, but her parents remain unconvinced. They firmly believe that cross murdered Hannah and only escaped justice due to the power and influence of his father: billionaire media mogul Thomas Cross.

Ok, now I understand what Jon was saying. This man is DEFINITELY getting one unpleasant kill for this.

"Your secondary target is Ken Morgan, corporate fixer and attorney to the Cross family, is also staying at the hotel. Cunning and unscrupulous, Morgan was a key agent in the cover-up of Hannah Highmoore's murder and Jordan Cross' subsequent acquittal. The Highmoores understandably want retribution, and while the system may be powerless, we are anything but. I will leave you to prepare, see you in Bangkok."

Well, this was going to be one hell of a kill.

"Understood, see you then Diana, SR out."


	6. My Eyes

I hear the click signaling she was gone. Now that I have all the info I can understand why they needed me to do this. This target was going to be one tough kill, my skill will be needed. I get up from the chair and head to Alice who already had a cute shirt and flared skirt with shorts under it picked out for me. 

In under a minute I was dressed and back in the chair adjusting the bald cap as Alice picked a blond shoulder-length wig. Soon I had been transformed into a new girl, Mary Hops, now it was time for prep. I turn to see Alice had already put the other clothes I would need into my bag, so I go up to get some weapons. I grab my fake ID, a garrote wire, a silenced pistol, and some rat poison, I had a feeling it will come in handy.

"The jet is ready when you are Shadow."

I put the last of the supplies in the bag and sling it over my shoulder. I activate my voice changer looking back at the mirror, satisfied not seeing myself.

"Let's kill us a singer."

I start to head to the door when I hear a small voice call 'excuse me'. I turn and see the boy looking really scared, and I kinda feel bad for him. I feel like I need to make him less terrified.

"Yes, is everything ok Denis? Do you have a question?"

I put on my gentle, soft voice and I can see him relaxes at my voice.

"Well, yes. I never saw you put on contacts, so how are your eyes green now?"

Oh right, most don't know of my tech... eh, I owe it to the boy.

"I'll tell you if you can keep it secret,"

I wink and his eyes widen, probable at the thought of knowing one of the infamous SR's secrets. He shakes his head vigorously and looks in anticipation, I can feel Alice's look of shock and weariness.

"Well, I have special tech in my eyes, and with my mind, I can change their colors."

As I tell him this I make my eyes change to purple then blue.

"I use this to keep my black eyes hidden, but it also has a very special feature. This is what I use to make me the greats hitman in the world."

His excitement is palpable, this makes telling him worth it.

"When I tell them too, they activate to show an x-ray of the building and highlight my target and others around are outlined. That is how I never get caught and do it so fast."

The amazement in his eyes was adorable.

"Now remember, you can tell no one about this. If you do I will have to take care of you."

He nodded and that was my cue. I got up and switched my eyes back to green. With my disguised back, I head to the door, making sure to grab my earpiece. As I pass Alice I stop and give her a two-finger salute before heading out. I head to the runway and jump on the jet, showing my ID to get on. Once I'm on and buckled in we head off, the flight was filled with funny banter and witty jokes.


	7. Nice Place

After the jet lands, and a car ride after, we have arrived at the hotel. There was a ring in my ear and I reach to accept the call, Diana's voice flows from the speakers.

"Welcome to Bangkok SR. Ken Morgan booked the Queen suite, but has yet to check in. You will find him in and around the restaurant. Oddly enough, Jordan Cross seems completely unaware of his presence. Cross and The Class have set up a recording studio in the Emperor's Suite on the third floor. Private security around cross and his entourage is highly capable. Still, i'm sure you can find your way into his inner circle. After all, today is Jordan Cross' 27th birthday. The age when rock stars die. Good luck SR."

Birthday huh? That gives me an idea. First things first, I activate the radar grid. I spot the two glowing red silhouette, good they're both here. I head up the stairs and to the front desk, I approached the attendant with a smile, voice changer in play.

"Hello sir, I'm checking in. My name is Mary Hops."

He looks under the counter and pulls out a card.

"Alright ma'am, here is your keycard, please enjoy your stay."

I smile and say thank you as I take the card and head to my room. I start to follow the man leading me to my room. I have an idea for how to kill him, luckily Alice packed the perfect outfit.

We make it to my room, and after I thank and tip the man, I enter the room. I'm stunned for a moment at the look of the room. I've had to go to some pretty shity places for hunts. I mean I've also been some snazzy places too, but this was something else!

The living room, I think that's what you would call this since it's the middle room, was covered in golden decor. The table in the center had a lovely plant and a tray of apples. Two large windows heading to a balcony. A massive tv with a leather couch in front of it. Many paintings and plants dotted the room. I take a moment and head to the bathroom and holy shit. A massive mirror was the first thing I see. There was a toilet and a bit to the side of it was a two-sink counter. At the other end of the rectangular room was a large bathtub. Seriously it could fit three of me and I'm not small. A window with a distortion cover was behind that which made the golden tile shimmer.


	8. The Letter

I shake myself out of my amazement and go to the bedroom, throwing my bag on the bed. I've seen massive intricately patterned bed so that didn't phase me. I am however distracted for a moment by the chocolates on the bed, this hotel is amazing! Anyway, I slip off the wig and outfit, tucking it in a drawer, and take out the attendants dress.

I put a rusty red wig on and style it in a bun before putting on the hat. I change my eyes to a cool grayish color and head out, locking the door behind me. I make a quick walk to the Emperors Suite, hopefully, I can get an idea there. With some quick maneuvers and a stop to help when needed, I'm in the suite in less than 10 minutes. I'm not happy with how long it took me to get here, but no use dwelling on it. I enter the room and take a look around, it looks like a party is set up here. Then I hear the signature ring and pretend to itch my ear, answering my call.

"Today is Jordan Cross birthday and manager Dexy Barat has put together a small surprise party for him. The kitchen has baked a special vegan cake to suit his rockstar tastes. Now the only thing missing is a cake topper with the number 27. I suggest you speed things along SR, could be the break we need."

After I hear the click I let out a soft chuckle, I love how she never flat out tells me what I should do. A cake just for him uh? I think I just found my opening. I turn and head back to my room, I need to switch outfits if I'm going to get that cake topper. I make quick work of the walk back, making sure to evade people who would ask things from me. As I pass by one of the rooms I hear a strange conversation. I stop by the corner and listen.

"The note you were meant to deliver three hours ago?"

"Oh, ya...i'll get it later."

"So you keep saying."

"What do you care? Dexy Barat is Jordan manager. She's not the boss of us."

"Who's the note for anyway?"

"She didn't say, but he's staying in the Queen's Suit, so I figure he's someone important."

"All the more reason to deliver his letter"

"I will in. A. Minute"

So its a letter to Ken? Just then I heard a ding and quickly pressed the earpieces.

"So, Dexy Barat sent a message to the occupant of the Queen's Suite. Aka Ken Morgan, this must be the reason for Morgan's surprise visit. Sounds promising. Clearly Barat doesn't want her client Jorden Cross to know about Morgans presens. So whatever business the two have, they're likely to do it in secret. I suggest you intercept that message SR, could be a chance to catch Morgan off guard."

Well, how the hell will I-wait I'm an attendant. I stand up and straighten myself and put on brown eyes before knocking on the door.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The group of men all stop and turn to me, just don't break character.

"What are you here for? We didn't call room service."

I bow my head in apology, I have to really sell this.

"I do apologize, I was sent here to retrieve a letter that one of you has in your possession."

One of the men looked shocked, I just kept my straight face.

"Oh, ya sure, here."

I walk over and tentatively take the letter, bowing with a thank you, before heading out.


	9. The Viper Strikes

Well, there's my plan for Ken ready when I'm done with Cross. With that little detour done I head to my room to start the dominos. After I get to my room I head straight to my bedroom, but I make sure to put the do not disturb sign is up. I remove the dress and place it back in my bag, then proceed to grab the chefs rode. I seriously wonder how they get their hands on these uniforms.

Anyways, I pull the coat on and tie it around and make the illusion of a different body. With a brown wig on and my eyes changed to blue I was ready to start the hunt. I grab the rat poison and hide it in my breasts. After I get that topper I can poison the cake, but I must hide it. I'll look for something in the kitchen, but I have don't have a moment to waste.

Swiftly, I go to the kitchen and scan the room for the topper. Aha! There it is! I snatch the wax numbers and place it in my pocket. Now, let's see if there's something to hide the poison... mmmmmm. Oh! I see a container of sprinkles, the perfect size. I quickly pocket the sugary topping and head to the Emperors Suite. On the way there I jump in a janitor's closet to switch the labels. Now with the poison concealed I resume my path to the room. As I walk I use my scouter vision to see where Cross is... oh shit he's close, I gotta work fast.

Without stopping I add the 'sprinkles' on the cake, confirming they are vegan when asked, and place the topper on. I walk close to the hall with the restrooms just as Cross and some others enter the room. I wait patiently at the door as they do their party stuff till I see my cue. Jordan takes a bite of his cake and compliments the taste, he must have some funky tastes. It only takes a few moments before the poison takes effect and he doubled over in pain.

I stealthily follow him as he runs into the bathroom and begins to vomit, now it's time to get some true justice. I enter silently and lock the door behind me before making my way over to him. I move slowly and methodically as the Viper stalks its prey. I deactivate my contacts letting them become their natural black as I get right behind him. Having my eyes in their natural state when I kill is what I'm known for.

Then the Viper strikes! I lean over him and place my right hand on his head and the left on his neck while using my weight to pin him down. Instantly he begins to struggle but it was futile, no one can escape the vipers' grasp. He continues to vomit as I hold him down, this goes on for nearly five minutes till he finally goes still.

I wait a bit longer before I check his pulse... nothing. I get up and watch as he slumps down revealing the toilet bowl filled with vomit, water, and blood. Well, shit now I have to clean this up! I make swift work of wiping up the mess on the floor and in the bowl. I leave Jordan the way he is just because, and I take him and stuff him under the sink. Before I leave I turn on the air freshener, that will mask his sent long enough for me to finish.


	10. Let's Just Finish This

I change my eyes to green and rush to my room, changing into an attended. I grab the letter and head to the front desk to hand them the letter. I watch as Ken approaches the desk and gets the letter.

"Basement lien room, call me when you get there, Dexy Barat"

Well, we have our room, and there goes the beep.

"Well done SR, Morgan is on the move. And we know exactly where he is headed."

I dash to the basement and at this point, I'm exhausted and I still have to hack the security feed to wipe my tracks. I want a quick and easy kill, maybe I'll just use the silenced pistol? Ya, I'll do that, now I just have to wait. In no time I see Ken enter the room and go behind a shelf, it's now or never.

Without missing a beat I peak from my hiding spot and place a shot square in the back of his head. He drops to the ground, and that is the end of the vipers' hunt. I run to him and drag his body, hiding it in a closet, before wiping up the blood. I walk back to my room and change into my starting outfit. But before I can go I must wipe their cameras, that shouldn't be too tough. I grab my laptop and open it up, a few keystrokes and all traces are gone. With that, I break the laptop in half and pack up my bags.

I run down the stairs and head to the front desk, the attendant looks confused.

"I'm sorry but I can't handle those kids in the Emperor's Suite, I'm going to cancel my stay."

He looks upset but gives a bow and take the keycard

"Alright miss, I'm sorry you were made uncomfortable."

I give him a smile

"It's ok, I think I'll try and come back another time."


	11. Home Again, Home Again

And with that, I walk out the front door and head to my call location. After a car, plane, then car ride again I'm back at HQ. I waste no time running to my room to get changed. I stumble inside and slam the door, I give a deep huff and walk inside. I turn the corner and see Alice styling the boy from before hair. It's been three days so I guess he's really giving it a try.

"Guess that took less time then I thought."

They both turn and look at me in surprise, but Alice's grew a smirk.

"Of course, you are always so fast. Come on let's get you back to you."

We make quick work of changing and as I'm removing my bald cap I hear a voice.

"Um... may I ask how you killed him?"

I think for a moment before looking him dead in the eye.

"I drowned him in a toilet full of his own vomit."

I'm almost sure he shit himself, I just laugh and finish my task. At this point, I'm so tired and just done with people, so I don't remember anything after I leave the room. I regain myself when I make it home and disarm my security before I enter. I head straight for my room and shed my clothes as I enter, opting to slip into my shirt dress again. I dim my lights, reassemble my nest, grab my book, and sit on the wall. In no time I'm back in the world of my book. I see on the news the next day that they found the bodys, and days later I see my bank account grow.


End file.
